Akame ga kill Reversed
by tommon360
Summary: Yup this is going to be my last story I create for awhile I don't need more than three anyways this oc will be featuring yours truly hope ya like decided it will be a harem.AkamexEsdeathxMinexOc
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys my other story hope ya like it**

**Above what is left of the empire**

Well that was a boring ending the hero dies this is pathetic I will change this world's future and make it my kingdom hahahahhaha.

**On regular earth**

Hello my name is Tommon I'm dark skinned have a Afro with a goofy smile on my face sleepy eyes and I'm very weak probably the weakest guy I have never done a lot of exercise and always would slip up when it was time to work out .Right now my mornings consist of me sleeping till 1:00 pm but I didn't know it would be different.

Hello are you there?

Huh what the fuck was that must be watching to much anime again.

Hello?

Right there I saw a lady floating in the air right in front of my eyes.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Ghost!

Do not run I am not here to hurt you I have decided you will help me.

What do you mean lady?

We can talk in my realm

**In another realm**

Okay what is this place and what do you want from me.

I am Orihime and I need a another hero to stop Aizen you see my love Ichigo has died and I need someone to protect this other world and this place is the realm I created with my mind.

Ah huh so basically you want me to kick this guy's ass but why me I'm a shrimp.

Yes but I can sense you heart it's good and you have a strong soul see aizen plans to make all these teigu even stronger by using his soul making them into zanpakuto and then make his own empire I can't do anything about that but I can at least change events i will give you a gift my love's sword zangestu.

Whoa this is a big ass sword but it weighs a ton.

Indeed that is why you will be training for a 100 years with that sword before starting your adventure.

100 years?!What do you mean I'll be old by the time I fight him.

Relax your body will not age while in this realm.

Okay but I still might go crazy from all the training I'm about to do.

Don't worry we will take breaks and I will provide changes of scenery.

"Sigh"fine let's get this training over with.

**100 years later**

Oh men that training was hell.

Now time to send you into that world the time is the same as when you first started I will bring you back to a certain point in time to erase that people's deaths please do not fail me.

Sure I got this

**And that's the end let me know what ya think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello next chapter**

**Another Dimension**

Okay so if ichigo was the hero why didn't he kill him?

Aizen was immortal at the time and still is.

What?!

I said this before remember.

Oh yeah but how the hell am I suppose to kill him then

I have embedded a special power in zangetsu to where it will destroy the hogyoku killing Aizen in the process I call it the sotoyku.

Well that is nice to know.

But be careful Aizen is smart that is what's most dangerous about him he might even know you are coming.

Okay anything else I need to know about?

Yes he will most likely be in the empire but do not confront him right away wait till the night raid has defeated the empire then kill him

Alright let's go!

**Outside the Capital**

Let's see turn left her-

At that moment something crash landed by tatsumi

What the hell?!

Uh sorry bad landing.

So are you a danger beast in disguise said tatsumi while unsheathing his sword

Heh nothing like that so what's you name

Um tatsumi

(Tatsumi this is one of the guy's I'm supposed to protect)

Name's Tommon while holding out his arm for a handshake

Oh nice to meet you so where ya headed.

Hm to the capital

Really?!Can I tag along?

I guess I'm not a stranger to company.

(Damn but I don't like being in large crowds either but I still got to protect this guy so sticking with him is the best option)

**1 hour later**

Ooh a danger beast which is a earth dragon a worthy opponent.

Huh?

As tatsumi was about to attack the danger beast Tommon put his hand in front of him

I got this plus I want to test my new found strength while he was pulling zangestu out of it's wraps

Whoa that's one awesome sword!

Heh thanks.

As he brought his sword down in one swift movement the danger beast was split in have

(H-He's stronger than me he didn't have to touch it and it split in half)

Damn I'm strong don't tell me that was one of the strongest danger beasts.

N-no there shou-should be stron-stronger ones.

Why are you so scared I'm not goin hurt you.

"Sigh"it's not that its-

Hm?

Are you even human and if so why are so goddamn strong!

Hahaha yes I'm human and practice,practice,and even more practice.

Practice my ass!

Hey thanks for saving us you sure got some skills

Heh thanks I do my best to beat anyone.

Oh a confident one.

(Shit he even looks cooler when thanking someone.)

By any chance are ya'll heading to the capital?

Yes I'm headed there to be a commanding officer but I don't know about this guy.

The man narrowed his eyes at his response

So you want to make it big in the imperial capital?

That's right

Boy,there are more dangerous things out there then danger beasts

(Heh you're telling me,I got to kick a immortal guy's ass my life is horrible)

You mean some different creatures I'm not following.

It's the people,humans but their hearts are of monsters capital is full of them.

Thanks will make good use of your advice come on tatsumi.

Oh right.

**At the Capital City**

Hey tatsumi you never told me why you wanna work for the capital.

Well you see my village is in dire need of money so me and my crew decided to got out and become officers and bring back lots of money for our we got split up because of bandits.

That's nice and all but remember what people will be like in this city.

Yeah yeah I'm sure he was just telling tales to scare us.

("Sigh" so damn stupid and gullible at the same time)

**Applicant Office**

So you want a job?Here sign this you will be starting as infantry.

Why if I just show you my technique will you let me be commanding officer?tatsumi said as he was dangerously pointing his sword at the clerk

Get the hell out of here you damn brats!

What was that for at least test me out to see if I show promise.

Don't be ridiculous we have too many people trying to apply already there is a limit to how many people can join.

Oh

Well at least we know your technique is good at making us get kicked out of places

Shut up once I become stronger and become a commanding officer I'll make you my assistant.

Tch it will be a cold day in hell before you beat me.

Oh really!

Really!

As the two butted heads a young blond lady walked up behind them

Excuse me but you boys look like you can use some help if ya buy a lady a drink that is.

(Wow her boobs her humongous!)

(I'm getting a weird vibe from this lady with my spiritual sense.)

**Flashback**

Now Tommon you will be able to sense and see inside souls to tell what that person is thinking a neat trick if anyone tries to trick you in the capital.

**Flashback Ended**

**At a Bar **

Ah drinking at a bar during the middle of the day is the best so you wanna make it big right kid.

Yup.

Well that's easy money and connections.

Huh?

I know a guy in the military if you give me cash it will be real quick.

I get it then how about this.

Oh that will do just fine

As she was about to reach for the money Tommon grabbed the bag

Hold it we don't really know anything about this lady and she knows "a guy in the military" so tell us his name

Um well uh you see

(Damn it the brat had to get in the way well he's a smart brat I'll give him that much)

His name is Noriaske Chao so just give the money to me

You see she knows someone

Well ya stuttered at first so I'm going off that you just made up that name so until you bring this guy to us we aren't giving you anything oh and you know where to find us if ya bring him back.

(Fuck so close you're lucky kid you have a good luck charm right here)

Fine see ya

What the hell was that about?

Look she was going to rob us plus if you gave up that money we wouldn't be able to rent a room to stay at.

Oh

"Sigh"

**At a hotel **

And stay out

You know you're real good at getting us kicked out of places.

It's not my fault no one can tell how awesome I am.

(Or stupid)

Alright let's find a alley or something to sleep for tonight.

**At a bridge**

Stop right here

Again my lady?

I can't help it it's in my nature.

Hello gentlemen would you like to stay my home since you have no where to go?

(This girl's vibe is crazier than that other lady and I can pick up a hint of murderous intent this is no normal girl but let's play along for now.)

Uh

Okay

What you won't give people money but you will stay at someone's house.

Let's just keep an eye on her for now tommon said as he was whispering in tatsumi's ear

**Mansion**

**After telling his story **

Hm tell you what my boy I will put in a good word for you to the military so you can become commanding officer.

Really awesome!

**Midnight **

I'm not ready to go to bed yet this place is to suspicious it wasn't just the girl but the whole family.

What is in this storehouse.

Halt what are you do-

He didn't have time to react as zangetsu cut the guard in half.

I'll deal with the body later but first what is behind door number one

As he took a look in side he was disgusted with the stench of rotten bodies then a girl spoke

Help me please.

He saw a naked young woman bloody and battered

Of course what is your name?

Sayo

Hey what about me

You too pal

**After telling their Story**

That bitch kept us locked up like we were fucking animals

Hey don't worry your friend is here as well

Tatsumi!

We have to warn him

Relax guys I got everything under control for now let's lay low by tomorrow night we are getting the fuck out of here.

**Next Day**

Yo tommon me and aria are going to shop wanna tag along

Uh that's okay you kids go on ahead.

Okay

**In his room**

So what's the plan.

First once it's get late a night we tell tatsumi then we find the best way out of here I don't know about you but I would try to avoid as much conflict as possible while we are here.

Right

**Midnight **

Ahhhh!

What the hell don't tell me we were found out?

Huh oh that group night raid orihime was talking about

What's going on?

Listen we gotta get out of here.

And leave aria.

Listen man

No you listen you're always paranoid of people but when someone gives you something you take it with no regards.I don't care what you say I'm going to save aria.

Why do I have to put up with such a idiot?

Tell us about it said sayo and ieyasu with a depressed tone

Oh you're here

What do we do?

Let's just keep out of the way let night raid kill everyone I think they are just here for the sadistic fucks.

**By the store house **

Don't worry I will protect you aria said tatsumi while unsheathing his sword

If you get in my way of killing my target I will kill you.

(This girl is strong but not as strong as tommon that jerk sorry for earlier if only I could say it looks like this is it for me)

As soon as they crossed swords the black haired woman jumped behind him and as soon as she was about to cut him tommon caught the sword with his bare hand.

You just can't stay out of trouble idiot?

Uh sorry it's a habit hehehe.

(Impossible he caught my blade with his bare hand and with out a cut either must of been a fluke.)

As she charged towards him she jumped in the air trying to kick him two times in the air which he easily blocked and then she got behind him and tried to give him a horizontal cut

This is it!

But he caught it again and behind his back

Are you even human!

That's what I said! tatsumi said with a over shocked expression

Bastard!

Hold it akame.

What are you doing Leone?

I owe these guys a favor for trying to rob them.

So you were trying to rob us?!

Told you.

Okay but that still doesn't excuse the fact aria is innocent

I guess it's time come out guys

Ah sayo and ieyasu it's good to see you

It's good to see you too but listen that girl is anything but innocent she brought us to this house too and fed us once we lost consciousness she dragged us in here and tortured us if it wasn't for tommon we might have died soon as ieyasu opened the door tatsumi had saw the great horror tommon had to experience.

What's so wrong with that?!

You're all worthless hicks from the country,the same as cattle,I'm free to do whatever I want to them,aren't I?Of course you the bitch with the straight hair how dare you have straighter hair then me you should be thankful someone pay attention to a cow like you.

Still think I'm paranoid?

That's enough!

Tatsumi sliced her in a instant not wanting to hear any more

No one will hurt my friends sayo,ieyasu,and even you tommon you may be stronger than me but I got your back.

Yeah so do we.

I'm not use to this much praise.

(That girl can wield a bow and he looks like promise and that tatsumi guy killed her without hesitation but there is no way in hell we can leave without tommon he was able to easily defend akame's attacks he is smart and strong we need him.)

So do you guys wanna join the night raids?

Well lie detector is she feeding us bullshit.

Nope don't feel no strange vibes from her it would be best to stick with them instead of trying to get away from law by ourselves.

Okay new adventure!

Please don't say that.

What?

**Somewhere In the Capital City**

So do we have a deal Prime Minister?

Of course Mister Aizen

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people my next chapter is up and ready to go**

"Man I love this weather"said tommon

"Oh yeah tommon how did you save us from the poison all you did was give us some pills and attended to our wounds"said sayo

"Do you see these"said tommon

In his hands was a light green pill which seem to illuminate

**Flashback**

"Now tommon these pills will heal any injuries or illness that person has if you can't save that person yourself use them wisely their are only 10"said orihime

"It's like a sensu bean!"said tommon

"What?"said orihime

"Sorry you probably don't know what that is"said tommon

**Flashback Ended**

("Now that I gave them each one that leaves 8 pills left")said tommon

"That still doesn't tell us where you got it from"said ieyasu

"Don't worry it will all be explained in a moment"said tommon

"Hey guys I was looking for you"said tatsumi

As he was walking up to them leone came out of no where and pushed tatsumi out the way with her breasts and suffocated tommon with them

"Hey how's my favorite star doing ooh you got some weird hair it's super curly instead of straight I kinda like it"said leone

"Mmph(Get off.)"said tommon

With a simple shove he pushed her off with ease

"Oh you got some strength,now it's time for the new recruits to meet everyone"said leone

**Inside the Mansion**

"This is sheele"said leone

"You know we didn't agree to join your group we meant to say we would escape with you"said tommon

"That's right"said tatsumi

"Well then sheele give them some words of reassurance"said leone

"Hmm,now that you know where our base is we will kill you if you don't join"said sheele

"Jeez that makes me cry tears of joy"said tatsumi while weeping

"Well maybe those three but not me"said tommon

"What the hell do you mean not you bastard!"all three said with a funny scold on their faces

("Is she really reading 100 ways to cure being a airhead what a weirdo")said sayo

Hold it said a voice behind them

"Oh this is mine"said leone

Right before them was a petite girl with a pink dress pink hair and pink eyes

"Why did you let them in the base?"said mine

"Because all of them are one us"said leone

"I haven't approved them yet"said mine

"But he blocked akame's attacks isn't that enough"said leone

"No"said mine

As she walked up to tommon he didn't move a inch and looked dead into her eyes then she looked at the other three

"They all fail"said min

"What?!"said the little trio

"They all just seem like cowards expect for this one who thinks that he is tough but really isn't"said mine

"You know you should take your own advice"said tommon

"What?!"said mine

"Sigh..I heard that weaklings like to talk big but now you're just proving it,leone can we get the real leader not some fake wannabe"said tommon

The little trio snickered and laughed at tommon's remark

"Why you little piece of sh-"said mine before she was interrupted

"Okay time to go to the training grounds"said leone

**Training Grounds**

"The training grounds are a good stress reliever"said leone

As they walked around they saw a man wielding a staff and swinging it with great speed

"What speed"said ieyasu and tatsumi

"Oh the guy that reeks of sweat over there is bulat"said leone

"Oh the new recruits"said bulat

"How do you know us"said sayo while blushing over his muscles

("Well she seems excited")said ieyasu and tatsumi

"Oh I was the one in the armor,nice to meet you"said bulat while holding out his hand for a handshake

"Likewise"said tommon

"Careful he's gay"said leone

"I don't mind as long he keeps his hands to himself I don't swing that way buddy"said tommon

"Ya see leone,he's gotten the wrong idea"said bulat

("He's not denying it")said ieyasu and tatsumi

("Why?)said sayo with a depressed tone

**Near the Hot springs**

"It's almost time for leone's bath I won't be fazed by danger if it's the sight of those breasts"said the green haired teen

"Then how about I break two fingers"said leone

"Gaaah!Damn it I could still make it"said the green haired teen

"Then the arm is next,this idiot is lubbock."said leone

("Pervert")said sayo

**By the River**

"This is akame isn't she cute"said leone

The black haired girl was sitting in front of a chicken that was cooking from the fire that she was eating

"You should eat too leone"said akame while handing her a piece."Have you joined,you can have a piece if you did."said akame

"Yeah sure"said tommon

("Liar")said the trio

"Man meat is the best"said tommon

"It is isn't it"akame said with a small blush

("I don't like her she tried to kill me")said tatsumi

"The boss has come back"said akame

"Hey boss"said leone

The woman had on a black suit with a eye patch and mechanical right arm with purple eyes and silver white hair

"Yo"said the albino woman

"Did you bring back presents?"said leone

"Before that three days ago it seems you exceeded the time limit on the job"the woman said while cracking her mechanical arm menacingly

Leone tried to run but was caught by the mechanical arm

"It isn't good to fight your enemies to much,you should fix that habit"said the silver haired woman

"I get it so do something about that creaking"said leone

"So who are you four"said the silver haired woman

"These are new recruits boss"said leone

"Are they promising"said the silver haired woman

"They are"said leone

"Alright time for a meeting"said the silver haired woman

**Back inside the mansion**

"I see so do you four want to join the night raid?"said the silver haired woman

"If we decline we die right?"said tommon

"No,but we won't let you go you will probably cleaning up the house so what do you say"said the silver haired woman

"We three wanted to be apart of the ca-"said tatsumi before being interrupted

"Even someone like you can tell that empire is corrupted don't believe in the country boy dream bullshit"said tommon

"Indeed bulat was a capital soldier till he saw the corruption of the empire"said the silver haired woman

"But before we make a decision I have to tell everyone even you tatsumi I haven't told you the whole truth.I'm not from this world."said tommon

"What?"everyone said

**After Explaining Everything**

"So this guy aizen is planning on making it his empire this guy sounds more dangerous then the normal people we have fought"said the silver haired woman

"Do ya'll really believe this bullshit"said mine

"I do"said tommon

"Yourself is not included"said mine with a annoyed face

"Either way he says we will die and he has come here to warn us so he must be here to stop those deaths"said the silver haired woman

"But boss"said mine

"I glad you trusted us with the truth man"said tatsumi

"Anyways we have decided to join the night raids "said tommon

"As you wish welcome to the night raids we are a specialized group made for assassination that was born out of the revolutionary army I'm najenda"said najenda

"Revolutionary Army?"said tatsumi

"Yes they started out small and rebelled against the empire they are created for a better world of peace"said najenda

"So you are assassins of justice"said tatsumi

Everyone laughed except for tommon and the little trio

"Not matter how ya put it tatsumi we are about to commit murder"said tommon

"Indeed,welcome to the path carnage you all will be trained by akame"said najenda

"Actually I have to disagree with you on that"said tommon

"Oh and why is that?"said najenda

"Well I may need room for improvement but if I can dodge her attacks with ease I have nothing to learn from her which is why I will be in charge of tatsumi's training and ieyasu will be trained by bulat since they both are good with close range weapons and sayo will be trained by akame since akame looks good at hiding her presence"said tommon

"You fucker you think you can come here and make decisions I don't care if you were trained for a 1,000 years you will still be a loser!"said mine

"That's okay mine I agree with him"said najenda

"Tch!"said mine with a scold

**Training Grounds**

"Alright so what are we gonna do first teacher how to cut like you,how to catch a sword or maybe"said tatsumi

"Don't call me teacher it feels weird and 1,000 swings"said tommon

"What I know how to swing a sword show me some techniques'"said tatsumi

"Listen I know it's frustrating but you have to strengthen your body first I'm trying to at least get you as strong as that akame girl"said tommon

("That's right he caught her sword with ease but I couldn't even keep up with her in that case I can't really complain!)said tatsumi

**Pool**

"Okay teacher what are we going to do"said sayo while taking her clothes off with akame

"You will be swimming inside the pool masking your presence trying to catch fish"said akame

"Yes ma'am"said sayo

They both dived inside the river trying make a contest out of who could catch the most fish

**Somewhere in the mountains**

"Good your body is toughening from lifting small boulders while walking up the mountain"said bulat

"Huff..I'm think I'm going to die cough"said ieyasu

"That's okay we are done with that now we are going to have a spar"said bulat

They both picked up a sword and started clashing swords

**Back at the Mansion**

Sayo was cooking a small dinner with the help of akame while everyone else was chowing down

"Man this is good"said tatsumi

"Nothing like a meal after a workout"said ieyasu

"Your training is not over"both bulat and tommon said

Both ieyasu and tatsumi fell down anime style

"Hey are you going somewhere"said tatsumi

"Now that's nothing for you to worry about sayo will stay home cooking while you and the baby over there can play soldier"said mine

"Says the one with no tits you look like a 8 year old"said tommon

Everybody laughed except mine

"Shut up!"said mine while hugging her chest

"Don't worry tatsumi this will give us some time to work on your swings and you might even spar with me"said tommon

"Alright!"said tatsumi

**Training Grounds**

"Come at me with everything you have try to get me to swing"said tommon

"No problem"said tatsumi with a smirk

He fell down numerous times from tommon's dodges and he couldn't lay a single finger on him

"Damn it!"said tatsumi

"That's all for today"said tommon

"Wait,one last go"said tatsumi

"Sigh...Fine come at me"said tommon

This time instead of swinging at him he swung at the ground and made dust cover tommon's field of vision until he swung the dust away with a sword swing he couldn't see him anywhere until he looked up and saw him in the air coming down with his sword

("I don't care about the swing I just want one hit on him just to prove that gap isn't so far)said tatsumi

Tommon hit tatsumi with the backside of the sword not cutting him but making him unconscious from the sheer force behind the blow

**Next Day**

"Leone let's hear you job"said najenda

"Alright our targets this time is ogre an imperial officer and gamal a oil to the client,every time gamal commits a crime he pays ogre so he can fabricate lies and blame someone husband was one of the victims of the lies,I could feel pain in her voice she probably sold her body in order to get the money I'll send both of them to hell!"said leone

"Have you checked"said najenda

"Yes with my eyes and ears"said leone

"Very well the night raid accepts the case and we will bring divine punishment for the new world."said najenda

"Gamal should be easy but ogre the demon is a highly skilled swordsman that even criminals fear him he is surrounded by lackeys usually and he's even cautious accepting money from gamal inviting him into a roon he drinks when he is off duty and is on main street we would send akame but the police are strict in the vicinity around the palace she would be recognized easily"said leone

"Tatsumi will go this will be a good time to test his new skills"said tommon

"Alright"said tatsumi

"Then it's settles tatsumi will go"said najenda

"Tatsumi remember to show no mercy when killing that is a part of being a assassin"said tommon

"Yes"said tatsumi

**Main Street**

"Phew after a intense interrogation a drink hits the spot"said ogre

"Um ogre sir?"said tatsumi

"Huh?"said ogre

"There is something I like you to hear"said tatsumi

"Go ahead say it"said ogre

"Not here"said tatsumi

**In alley**

"So what is it?"said ogre

"I guess I can't put it off any longer,I'm tatsumi from night raid and I have come to kill you

"Hahahaha a boy like you will never kill me"said ogre while charging at him with his sword

**Shunpo(Flash Step)**

Tatsumi disappeared in a instant and reappeared behind ogre with ogre's head sliced off

"At least I was able to learn one technique from tommon"said tatsumi

**Mansion**

"Good job on your assignment today"said najenda

"I knew you could pull it off"said tommon

"You were wonderful"said sheele with a blush

"Thank you everyone"said tatsumi

**In a lab**

"Interesting"said aizen

What is it master said a voice

"Oh kauai"said aizen

A small slender body with a bone horns sticking out of his head with purple hair golden eyes and wearing a scientist suit

"Are planning to recreate your arrancar army again"said kauai

"No nothing like that they were failures that died I can't repeat my mistakes,I plan on making these teigu stronger by using these small beetle like creatures that each have a part of my spiritual pressure in them and using the bugs to plant the spiritual pressure inside the weapons I wonder what new forms they will have this will be interesting"said aizen

"Indeed"said kauai

**End of chapter hope you enjoyed**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey new chapter out gonna do another one this weekend**

**Dream World**

"This is a weird dream"said tommon

In his dream there was nothing but darkness and a icy bridge that just never ended no matter how much he walked

"Hello and congratulations"said orihime

"Oh it's you,what do you mean congratulations I haven't defeated aizen yet"said tommon

"Yes but you had another goal stop the deaths of the night raids and now they are apart of night raid you saved them they would have died if it wasn't for you"said orihime

"Oh"said tommon in depressed tone

(Then I'll make sure to protect them no everyone with my strength)said tommon

"From now on I will warn you when a death is about to happen and stay in the deepest parts of your mind"said orihime

"Gotcha bye"said tommon

**Morning**

"Hey idiot wake up we got intruders"said mine

"Heh no matter how hard I try I can't stop myself from sleeping in late"said tommon

"Yeah you were sleeping soundly you bastard while we were up making sure the hideout wasn't found"said mine

"Oh well to make up for my laziness I will take care of all them"said tommon

"That would be nice but they're are to many even for a meathead like yourself around 690 bandits that's way too many almost like they were sent instead of just exploring around"said mine

"Then why don't we make a game out of it"said tommon

"Eh?"said mine

**Outside**

"So who ever kills the most will be the winner I kinda like a little competition,what about you boss you joining on the fun"said leone

"No I think I will just watch you kids play"said najenda

Sayo was the announcer while ieyasu would be the referee and count all the bodies

"Alright everyone who ever kills the most is the winner will give you A 20 min time limit that should be enough time for assassins like yourselves,if you are not done by that time period then the person with the most bodies wins,I wanna see clean kills nobody stealing their kills or trying to trick other people from getting a kill got it"said ieyasu

Everyone nodded

"Okay on your marks get set,GO!"said sayo

Everyone dashed trying to be as fast as possible with their kills

Leone smashed bandits' heads as fast as she could,Mine sniped a lot of bandits even trying to line up enemies to get multiple kills,Akame sliced through every enemy thinking she would win since her teigu was best suited for this all she needed was a scratched and they would die,Bulat used the rocks to smash the enemies with incursio which Tatsumi was dazzled by,Lubbock used cross tail to trap many enemies together decapitate them,Sheele tried to just spin around with her scissors to slash apart all the enemies that surrounded her,and finally Tommon was used his spiritual sense to find the enemies with ease and shunpo too them to slice them up tatsumi tried to do the same thing with shunpo but it was taxing on his body since he didn't train hard enough with it and so the time limit was up and all the bandits were killed.

"Okay let's see the results"said ieyasu

Even though it was a pain to them everyone brought back all their bodies

Tatsumi-12

Sheele-32

Bulat-57

Leone-79

Lubbock-82

Mine-102

Akame-108

Tommon-218

"Hehe looks like my win"said tommon while he had a big pile of dead bandits and some of them of his shoulders and one impaled on zangestu

"Way to go tommon you are a true warrior"said bulat

"Hmph nothing special"said mine

"Oh someone sounds like someone's a sore loser,you should smile like this"said tommon while pinching her cheeks and pulling them up to make it her smile

"Ow I'll kill you"said mine while pulling out pumpkin

"Hahahaha"said tommon while running away

Through the rest of the day she tried hunting him down and trying to kill him with her pumpkin

**Next Morning**

"Hey tommon get up mine has a assignment for you and tatsumi"said leone

"Okay"said tommon

**Later**

"Damn it she hasn't come out yet"said tatsumi

"I will go check on her"said tommon

"Hey time to go mine"said tommon

As he walked in he saw mine in a bra and panties

"Sorry,I will come back later"said tommon

As he was about to walk out like nothing happened she tried shooting tommon while his back was turned but he was too fast and dodged out the way with ease

"Damn I said I was sorry"said tommon

"You pervert first you touching my face with your filthy hands now trying to look at my body"said mine

"Oh please nobody cares about your 8 year old body"said tommon

"Grrrr!"said mine while trying to shoot tommon

**Capital City**

"Okay now minions we will start doing the assignment"said mine

"Mi-Minions"said tatsumi

"You are being trained by me so that makes you my minion"said mine

"I don't need to be trained by a weakling"said tommon

"Grr!Shut up just follow me"said mine

As they were walking something catch tommon's eye

"Hey what are you doing to her"said mine before being halted by a hand

"What are you doing"said mine

"I'll handle this"said tommon with a menacing tone

"What are you doing to that girl"said tommon to the two men

"This girl is a refugee she has to what we she says"said the the skinny man

"So basically just because she is different she is your slave right"said tommon while cracking his knuckles

"Uh ye-"before he could say anything else tommon punched him to ground making him unconscious

"You might wanna take your friend to a doctor if he is alive"said tommon with anger in his voice

The man ran as fast as could away from him with his buddy

(That look is the same look I had as a child,what is his story)said mine

Through that whole afternoon as she shopped they held her stuff while tatsumi had some trouble with it tommon had no problems

"What a haul,for spring pink clothes are the best we must spread our wings on our off days mission complete!"said mine

"The hell we were just shopping"said tatsumi

"Lower your head oh yeah you are the other newbie you must be confident with your sword to act tough,but the number of battles you faced compared to ours you are nothing"said mine

"That may be true but tommon has been guiding me and if I train hard enough I could become strong like you"said tatsumi

"Hmph whatever,but if you keep getting trained by tommon you might just make it"said mine

People starting crowding around the cross

"What's going on"said tatsumi

"Public execution happens all the time that boy was supposed to be youngest heir I won't end up like that I will survive!Thanks to the the minister we have a lot of them"said mine

**At night near the mansion**

"Our target is Lokal who uses his Onest name since they are related to draw in women and beat them and so we have kill him and the five guards did I get that right"said tommon

"Yeah,here he comes"said mine

"Wait there are people around said tatsumi

"And?"said mine

"So you are willing to ki-"said tatsumi before he saw mine shoot through the crowd and only killing Lokal

"The more I'm in a pinch the stronger pumpkin becomes after all it's a super ancient I'm a master sniper now tatsumi go that way and try to support the other night raid members while tommon escorts me away from the guards"said mine

"Right"said tatsumi

"That look in your eyes I wanted to tell my past to you after I seen that look"said mine

"You were treated unfairly by people because you were a foreigner"said tommon

"How could-"said mine before being cut off

"I know how it feels sorta my ancestors were slaves because they were different color so when I first known about it I was mad and paranoid of people every time some one would call me a name that offended me I would be pissed but wouldn't show it and ignore them acting like they were some sorta of demon not knowing all the pain my race was dealt with and all the rough times they we are going through now just because of our skin"said tommon

(You got to be kidding me I heard of slaves but not a whole race made slaves I feel kinda sorry for him but also glad that someone else knows my pain)

Out of no where a blonde guy tried to attack mine but tommon grabbed mine and dodge out of the way

"T-tommon"said mine

"Don't worry I will protect you this time"said tommon with a caring smile that made mine blush

"Y-yeah"said mine with a red face

"Oh ho you are pretty skilled to dodge a punch like that"said the blonde guy

"I take you are one of the koukenji martial artist,tell you what I won't use my sword"said tommon while laying down mine and dropping zangestu

"Oh you are a fool I was a master martial artist"said the blonde guy

As he was about to punch him he assaulted by a flurry punches all of his body that were to fast for him to see and sent him flying

"I was also trained in martial arts and mastered several of them before picking up that sword,anyways mission complete!

**Empire**

"Domestic Affairs Official Shoui,you are here by sentenced to death for speaking against government policies and delaying government affairs"said the emperor

"My lord he deceives you the minister wait"said shoui

"Don't worry shoui I'll take good care of your wife"said minister

As the guard were escorting him to execution they were sliced down

"What?"said shoui

"Their is nothing to be afraid of I am aizen come work with me and you won't have to die and I will even protect your wife"said aizen

"Okay"said shoui

**End of chapter hope you enjoyed**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter **

**In a alley**

A man had the woman by her throat while the other man laid dead with his head separated from his body

"Please don't kill me"said the woman

"Oh come on now it's your own fault walking out late at night,didn't your parents ever tell you about the scary monsters at night"said the man

I'lll do anything"said the woman

"Really anything"said the man

"Yes so please don't kill me"said the woman

"What if I wanted your head separated from your body would you do it"said the man.

"Huh?"that's all the woman could say before her head was separated from her body

"Mmhmm..happy,happy I can't stop this"said the man

"Our new target is a supposed serial killer he beheads his victims who knows how many he's killed maybe dozens"said najenda

"He also killed three capital guards he has to be good"said tatsumi

"He has to be zank the beheader"said lubbock

"Who is that"said tatsumi

"You don't know who he is you really are a country bumpkin"said mine

"I seem to not know either"said Sheele

"I think you just forgot the beheader he used to be a executioner at the empire's greatest prison,many people were executed thanks to the prime minister he even took the lives who begged thanks to all these deaths beheading has become a nasty habit of prisoners wasn't enough so he became a serial killer"said mine

"He always disappears around the time the detainment force is sent out to find him who would think he was in the capital"said bulat

"This guy is horrible we got to go kick his ass"said ieyasu

"Slow down,zank stole the warden's Teigu before leaving and from there on he became a killer if you face him alone you will be in trouble"said ieyasu with a seductive smile

"Uhh(I'm in trouble right now)"said ieyasu

**Capital City at Night**

Everyone split into groups to search for the killer akame,sayo,Timmons

"Our search area is down this way"said akame

"This place is deserted"said sayo

"Guess everyone got scared to go out now because of the serial killer huh?"said tatsumi

"Everyone hide!"said tommon

The guards ran by while the group hid by the walls

"Looks like the guards are scouting to"said tommon

"We have to be careful"said akame

"Hey do you have-"said tommon before akame interrupted him

"Yes I have snacks"said akame

"Yes,I love your food"said tommon

"Th-Thank you"said akame with a blush

"Oh I got a question what are teigu"said tatsumi

"These"said akame showing her blade

"I don't get it"said sayo

**Flashback**

About a thousand years ago after the great empire was created the empire worried

"I wish to protect this country forever,but I know I will die one weapons and armor they could be passed down into the far insure our country lasts forever,we will cocentrate all our knowledge to create weapons"said the emperor

Legend says that they were gathered materials from the most dangerous of legendary class creatures,the greatest scientific minds were gathered from all over the world,with the emperor's absolute power and limitless fortune,they accomplished a feat that is impossible in this era they created 48 deadly weapons called teigu

Each one is powerful beyond belief it's said the emperors retainers who originally had the teigu acheive greater military success,but do to the civil war over 500 years ago half of the teigu were lost in various battles

**Flashback Ended**

"So you are saying everyone has one of these"said tatsumi

"Yes,except for the boss"said akame

Murasame one cut from this blade is certain death from the cursed poison it injects inside its opponent from a wound

Lionelle a belt that turns a person into a beast increasing the combat ability and senses

Pumpkin it gather spirit energy and concentrates it into a shock wave the more danger the user is in the stronger the power

Incursio it's a armor that provides a iron wall defense due to the large strain it puts on the user a normal person would die if they put it on

Cross Tail it's a strong thread that can trap enemies like a barrier or dismember them

Extase it's a large pair of scissors that cuts anything without fail

If two teigu users fight one is sure to die

"But these teigu have weakness murasame can only work if you can cut your opponent just like that fight with me,and incursio only works if you have a toughend body or you will die right?"said tommon

"Right now let's move"said akame

"Hehehe so now we have professional killers first rule to killing kill your the weakest one first it seems he is good more like perfect"said zank

While taking a piss tatsumi saw something strange it was ieyasu but he was acting weird

"H-Hey can't you see I'm busy right now and what are you doing here anyways shouldn't you be with the others"said tatsumi before ieyasu ran

"Wait comeback'said tatsumi

They both ran all the way till they got near a park

"Jeez don't run off like that"said tatsumi

"Sorry but this is where you die"said zank

"It's you zank the beheader"said tatsumi

"Indeed I will kill you quickly if you beg for life"said zank sharpeing his blades togther

"I have no intention"said tatsumi getting in his stance

"Then prepared to be skinned alive"said zank trying to slash him only to find air,tatsumi used shunpo to dash out the way in time

"Oh you are pretty fast this should be fun"said zank

In a instant tatsumi dashed forward in stabbed him through the chest

"H-How I didn't see him move"said zank

"So you thought you could kill me because I was the weakest link,sorry to tell you this but there are no weak links"said tatsumi

"I-I will not lose!"said zank trying to slash him only to miss again

They clashed swords again and again zank not being able to land a single strike

"Huff..Huff(How is this happening my teigu should see in his mind but all I see is calmness inside his mind I can't lose this fight I will use my teigu to trick him and when he hesitates I will take him out in one blow)"said zank

(From what I've seen he was predicting my moves so I kept my mind clear thanks to tommon's training it might be because of his teigu for now I will stay on guard and look for a opening to kill him)said tatsumi

"Time to die Illusion Sight!"said zank

This time he was shown sayo

"My teigu increases my senses to there strongest it's called spectator I found you with far sight whether this was the most foggiest weather or brightest day than I tried predicting your moves but that didn't work,but this will work illusion sight shows your loved ones now die"said zank before stabbing him from behind"said zank

"Heh looks like you got cocky brat"said zank before he was shocked at seeing only tatsumi's coat being stabbed but no sight of tatsumi

**Utususemi**(Cast Off Cicada Shell)

"Like I would fall for the same dumb old trick,looks like the beheader was beheaded"said tatsumi while slicing of zank's head.

Akame,sayo,and tommon were standing nearby watching tatsumi defeat zank

"You didn't help him"said akame

"Of course if I had helped him I would be basically calling him weak I knew he would win I trained him well"said tommon

"I-I knew he could do it to"said sayo while blushing

**Labs underground beneath the capital city**

"Sir we have confirmed reports we were able the change the shape of the teigu due to your spiritual pressure"said the scientist

"Well done,what were the results"said aizen

"Well they seem to be more effective now,for example belvaac the double bladed axe was now chained with a massive hammer they can create earthquakes but the teigu can still revert to their old forms given enough time"said the scientist

"Thank you that will be all"said aizen

"So I'm guessing sending those bandits were apart of your plan and also gathering scientists to help with your research am I right my lord"said kauai

"Correct ,the bandits were sent there with the beetles that contain my spiritual pressure inside their bodies giving the heroes a upgrade in their teigu too it would be unfair of me to try and cheat and thanks to them killing the bandits I know where the enemy lives thanks to the trackers I also planted in their bodies as for the scientists they provide me with new ideas it's always better to have more than one head especially with these genuises,the prime minister is a fool for turning on people all he is doing is providing me a army"said aizen

"You are cruel my lord"said kauai with a smile

**End of chapter thank you all for the support**


End file.
